The present invention relates to a quilting machine with stitchers moved by linear electric motors.
It is known that a quilting machine comprises a cloth supporting carriage and one or more stitchers for quilting the cloth according to a preset pattern.
In most currently commercially available quilting machines the cloth supporting carriage moves along a linear path, while the stitchers are mounted so that they are slideable on a frame and are guided at right angles to the path of the carriage. The combination of the movements of the carriage and of the stitchers allows the sewing needle to move with two degrees of freedom in order to form a seam which follows the intended path.
In such quilting machines, the frame comprises a first beam, which lies above the cloth, and a second beam, which is parallel to said first beam and lies below the cloth.
The first beam supports a guide for the sewing head of the stitcher, while the second beam supports a guide for the so-called "crochet" device.
In order to allow the sewing needle to operate concordantly with the hook assembly, mechanical transmissions and/or electrical connections are provided so that the sewing needle moves synchronously and in perfect vertical alignment with the hook assembly during its movements over the cloth.
Said conventional devices have rather long response times and operating limitations when it is necessary to manage a plurality of stitchers which operate simultaneously on the same cloth.